


Not Just Another Headache

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle, Headaches, Husbands, Love, M/M, Other, Phan Fluff, mild argument, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Phil had a long journey home fighting an unwelcoming pressure in his skull. He was expecting a nice welcome home to a clean house and even a more welcoming presence from Dan, nonetheless it was anything but his expectations.





	Not Just Another Headache

Traveling home from an unsettling weekend was already a bust. With a throbbing in his head the train ride was at the very most least enjoyable, trying not to vomit on the people sitting next to him, the London heat beginning to swelter, making his journey home already heavy enough, and even a rude taxi driver who wanted to talk the whole way made Phil want to slam his head in the car door. By the time he made it to his building and into the lift he could see grey spots lining throughout his vision.  _This isn't going to be just another headache_ he uttered in his head. 

The keys clicked and he was welcomed by a blast of cool air, the best thing about the day so far. He expected their new home to smell of cleaning supplies and be spotless of litter, but alas, Dan's pile of shoes were greeted by the door, garbage had yet to be taken out to the chute, and dishes were mountain high in the sink. Phil dropped his bags and let out a groan, palming the cool of the counter tops. "Dan?" He said, his voice quivering from the sudden nausea rising again. 

"I'm upstairs I'll be right down!" Followed along with the thump of his pattern trailing down the stairs. Phil looked up at him, seeing Dan with a wet curly mop on his head and the smell of their shampoo overcame him. He had just gotten out of the shower, it was 5 pm. "Hey! How was the trip?"

"It was fine, did you just shower?" 

"Yeah, I've been busy and forgot you were coming home there for a minute."

"Were you too busy to clean?!" Phil's voice grew but he didn't mean it to. His head pulsated with every word that came from his mouth. He groaned under his breath. 

"What the fuck hit you on the way home?" He tried to joke, Phil didn't take it. 

"I have a headache."

"I can tell." 

"Why is it that when I leave for half a week you can't even manage to do half of the work around here? This is our new place it's supposed to always be clean and nice!"

"Hey, it's not like it's a pigs' pen. I'll clean it right now."

"That doesn't even matter it was supposed to be done before I got home!"

"What am I to you your housewife?" 

Phil leaned up against the fridge, adding cool pressure to his already pounding head. The light coming through the window was suffocating and Dan's shrill high voice wasn't helping. He opened the freezer to see a familiar lifesaving tool not to be found, "Where's my cool rag?" He whined. 

"Oh I used it the other day." Dan dragged out, knowing he was upsetting him even more. 

"You didn't put it back!?" Phil was almost at a cry now with frustration. His hand shaking as he applied pressure to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Look I forgot, stop putting everything on me. You've been home for ten minutes and you've been yelling at me!"

"Please don't shout."

"You're shouting!" He replied, failing at lowering his voice. 

"Do I have to make you a list every time I leave to ensure things get done?" 

"Phil will you relax?!" 

"I can't believe that I still live with a teenager who's too stubborn to do his own cleaning!" 

"Hey. Phil. Calm down." Dan grabbed a hold of his shoulders and Phil tried to fight it but melts by his touch. His nose flairs with defeat and frustration, "Why don't you go and take your contacts out and go to bed. Have you taken anything?"

Phil let out a breath, "No. I didn't have any." 

"Okay well let's start there." He turns to the cabinet with migraine medicine and pours him a glass of water. While doing so, Phil leans over the counter and grumbles something intangible into his hands. Dan closed the curtains leading light into the kitchen and swapped on a calmer light that wasn't bright and fluorescent. Phil with sad drooping eyes takes his medicine and chugs his glass empty. He wobbles standing up and doesn't know what to do from there, "Good. Now go upstairs and go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed!" He whined.

"Why?" Dan sighed

"Because if I fall asleep now I'll wake up at two or three and won't be able to go to back to sleep until seven and I don't want to waste my entire evening." 

"Well why not just try and take a little hour nap? Have you eaten anything?"

"No I've been on a train for two hours." He spat back. 

"Phil."

"What?!"

"You got to take care of yourself, did you eat anything before the train?"

"No because I had a headache. I didn't want to throw it back up." 

Dan drug out a long sigh before tugging him towards the stairs, "Go up and get into bed. I'm sorry the house is a mess. I'll clean it and be up there in a few."

"No." He pushed Dan away, pinching the bridge of his nose again, "I don't need to be fucking babied I get that enough from my mother." 

Dan swallowed down the offense he took, knowing that Phil didn't mean it. He watched Phil climb up the stairs and close the door to their bedroom. Dan did whatever in his power to clean the dishes as quietly as he could. 

Phil undressed in a swift motion, and no motivation to change his shirt. He scoffed over the mess of laundry piling up on Dan's side of the room but the spots in his vision started to blend into the tightness of his eyelids. He collapsed onto the bed and swarmed himself with sheets. Even the quiet was pounding. He tried to motion his breathing to a steady pattern but even thinking hurt too much. His fingers and toes started to crawl numb and sweat traced around his back. He didn't want to throw off the covers as he finally felt like he was home. But he knew something was missing. He growled as his phone lit up even set to the lowest setting, his hands trembling over the keys. "I need you" he texted, throwing his phone on the other side of the bed. Nearly in tears because it hurt too much to even breath. 

What felt like an eternity later he was greeted with a cold damp rag combing across his forehead and eyes, "It's wet" he grumbled into his pillow. Feeling the bed shift in weight and the warmth of Dan laying beside him. 

"I dried it out the best I could, sorry it wasn't in the freezer." He said in his softest tone, the tone he uses when he knows he's lost. His innocent tone that Phil loves that springs butterflies into his chest. "Don't think just breathe, relax. You're home." Dan continued nearly at a whisper. The only sounds in the room was the faint hum of the air conditioner and Phil's heavy breathing. In a relax state his breathing pattern became tighter, nearly to a dry sob. "Shhhh. It's okay." Dan whispered, giving in and lightly stroking his fingers through Phil's already messy hair. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Phil whimpered, but also wanting to purr with being combed. 

"It's okay." Dan whispered again, knowing where Phil likes it. He combed with the pad of his fingers, and ended towards Phil's hairline with his fingernails. He did this repeatedly until Phil's breathing had slowed, purring a thank you. Dan smiled, petting again and again, gathering the little bits of dandruff and dead skin caught between his fingernails. It wasn't long until Dan found his own head on the pillow too, multitasking with both hands. His left up in Phil's hair and his right lightly trailing down Phil's arm as he watches him breathe and slowly null off to sleep. Out of habit, he began to quietly hum. Phil smiled, feeling the vibrations through the mattress and into his already beating heart. 

The darkness of their room enveloped them with familiarity, as this is something that normally happens. Phil is different than Dan, when Dan gets headaches he must be left alone for three hours in the dark, not to be touched or even breathed on. But Phil fails every time, thinking he can be alone but succumbing to the touch of Dan with every crumbling breath he has. Dan loves it, knowing Phil purrs under his touch and is so loved in such a weak state. It's an ordeal they never share, because they don't have to. Phil rolls onto his stomach and Dan lingers his way down his back, tickling his shoulders and down his spine. He hears Phil purr again, making his train of hums break into a giggle. 

Before he knows it, Phil wakes up to an even darker room, and assumes it's 2 am like it usually is. His headache has dimmed to a minor annoyance and a hole is left to see that the other side of the bed is empty. He makes his way out of their room to hear their front door shut and Dan mumbling something to himself in the kitchen. Stammering his way down the stairs he sees pizza boxes and Cola bottles, along with a row of movies on the counter. Dan's face lights up when he's greeted with Phil in the room. "How you feeling?" 

He makes his way closer to see that the kitchen was  _deeply_ cleaned, even the floors had been mopped. Phil scratches his head, "what time is it?" 

"It's barely 9." Dan said grabbing plates from the cabinet. 

"Is it really?" 

"Yeah, you fell asleep and I came back down and finished cleaning. Ordered some pizza, edited a bit, and then here we are." Dan's smiling wide where his dimple is present. Phil gravitated toward him and collapsed into his arms. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He spoke to his ear. 

Phil smiled back, melting in the warmth of Dan's embrace, "me too." 

"Well, since it didn't work out earlier. Welcome home. We got pizza and movies and a lazy week ahead before jetting off to California. It's good to have you back love." He kissed his cheek but Phil took a hold of his chin and kissed his lips. Making his headache nearly evaporate away, as Dan is the only medicine he ever needs. 


End file.
